1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward web cameras and, more particularly, toward a communications system incorporating a series of mobile web cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras that collect video information and transmit streaming, video signals over the internet are well known in the art. Such cameras are referred to as web cams and are typically disposed at a fixed location. Depending upon the video information being transmitted, the servers and/or software associated with the web cams permit a specific audience or the general public to view the video feed. For example, the web cam may be mounted adjacent a video monitor and transmit the image of one computer user to only one other computer user. Systems incorporating such cameras are typically dedicated or linked for two-way video/audio communication, and require passwords or the like in order to access the video transmissions. As such, these systems are intended to serve as video telephones.
Other web cams are mounted in a fixed public place and are intended to provide the public with video information that is of general interest. For example, web cams have been used for remotely viewing the weather and traffic conditions.
Web cams are conventionally mounted at a fixed location to permit access to data transmission lines, thereby drastically limiting the application of web cam technology. Moreover, the systems known in the art do not permit a user or viewer of video transmissions to search multiple video transmissions from a network of web cams to identify a particular video transmission of interest.